WE SCREW UP THE ANIME WORLD
by Naruto's sister Nyuu
Summary: this is about two friends and how they screw up the world of anime


INTRODRUTION

Hi, my name is Jamira Burse, but people call me Miyu. I don't know why they call me that, but I like it. Anyway this story is about my friend and me. His name is Jay Huff. This story is going to be the the most craziest and wildest story ever. This is how we screw up the anime world.

CHAPTER 1

Today was suppose to be a normal day,like go to school-study-play-read manga- talk to Jay, but no Jay had to do something instore to screw up. I knew I should have stay home.

Jay: "Hey Miyu!"

Scream Jay at my window,I was putting on my blue skirt and my long sock along with my shoe. I forgot about my shirt as I walk up to the window.

Miyu: "Hi Jay"

Jay:"Oh come on Miyu put on your shirt please?!?!"

Miyu:"what"

I looked down and remember I forgot to put on my shirt.

Miyu: "sorry Jay be down in 5 mintues"

Jay: "Ok, a make sure to wear that naruto shirt"

I ran to my dresser and pulled out a orange tank top with Naruto and Sasuke with fox and wolf ears and tails on the shirt. I ran down the stair while pull the shirt down on me, I ran in the kitchen and kiss my dad and little brother on the cheek. I was about to open the back door when my dad said...

Dad: " Jamira take your little brother with you, ok?"

Miyu: "But Dad"

Dad: "No buts"

Miyu: "yes dad"

My brohter was ok sometimes. He has peach skin and blonde short hair while I had light brown skin and black short hair. I was adopantion in to this family, we use to have a mom but she died after little Zach was born.

Miyu: " Come on Zach"

I said picking up my bookbag with all of my manga in it.

Zach: " Ok"

Zach appilied as he grabbed his favorite yo-yo.

Miyu/Zach: "Bye Dad"

We both scream as we walk out the door.

As I got outside, Jay was tapping his foot as he listen to naruto theme songs on his mp3. I walked up to him with Zach at my side and pulled at his headphones and let them go so they slap him in the head. Jay was wearing blue baggy pants, a orange shirt with naruto on it, and a wrist band with the leaf village on it and a pair of blue shoes. Jay had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Miyu: "Come on Jay let's go to the libary since we have no school"

Jay: "ok, hey what's with kid"

Miyu: "oh I have to watch him"

I was riding my green bike as Jay rides his red bike and Zach rides his blue bike, he had training wheels on his bike. We all dicide to go throught the short cut . As we ride throught the trail some strange looking light was in front of us. We stop the bikes right in front of the swirling lights. Zach reach up a was about to put his hand throught it but I grabbed his hand. Jay pick up a rock and threw it in the strange swirling light but then it started act funny, so we're about to turn around but the strange lights was sucking us in it.

Miyu: "Ahhhhhhhhh!!! JAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Zach/Jay: "AHHHHHHH!!!"

I scream as we're finally suck in all the way.

As we were falling I could see Zach hold on tightly to his bike but the strange thing is that his hair and body changed, he had short red hair and blue eyes and he had on a outfit same as Sasuke's outfit but his was black. I looked over at Jay to see he as changes too, he had longer blonde it now to his mid-back tie in a low ponytail and his eye are now green, and he had on a new outfit, it was red baggy shorts, red tank top with a red vest on top, he had ninja shoe that were red. I look down at myself to see that I was wearing a blue tight tank top and a yellow vest with red hems, a spring green pants with black waist wrapping around my waist, and two pink braceless on each of my hands, and black ninja shoes. Then some long pieces of hair that was blue fall in my face. But your bikes stay the same but they were a little bit in front of us.

I looked down to see treetops and the ground. I knew right there that my life was going to end. So I quickly reach up to Zach and grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. I felt him grab hold of my shirt and wrap his little legs around me. I saw Jay close his eyes as we got closer to the ground, so I tightly closed my eyes.

Miyu: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

I knew in 20 seconds we would be died. I waited and waited but I never hit the ground, I felt myself being held by something. I stilled did not open my eyes, I felt the person who caught me hit the ground solfly. It then put me down slowly and try to unhook Zach off of me but Zach only held on tighter. I slowly open my eyes to see some burry heads moving around. One of them had bright yellow hair, I gently blink afew times to see my vision getting better. I looked down to see Zach picking himself off of me.

???: "hey are you guys ,ok?"

I looked up to see a girl right there with bright pink hair and green eyes. I knew right there that she was Sakura off of Naruto. So I looked around to Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee.

Miyu: " Na-ru-to AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

I jumped up, making Zach fell off of me. I looked around and hid behind a tree.

Kiba: "Hey, girl you ok?"

He said move towards me.

Miyu: "Stay Away!"

I looked around to see Jay laying down a few steps away from Rock Lee and Zach looking up at the characters.

Miyu: "Zach Get Away From Them!"

Zach was about to say something when Sasuke grabbed him up-side down by his foot. I got in front of the tree.

Sasuke: "How do you know Naruto's name?"

Miyu: "Let down my little brother now you baka jerk!"

Sasuke then grabbed Zach by the throat.

Sasuke: "Tell me how you know Naruto's name now?!"

Ino: "Sasuke let the little boy go now!"

The next thing Sasuke did not see is that Zach head-butting him in the head. Sasuke let go of him then Zach kicked him in the balls and ran over to me.

Naruto: "HAHAHAHA!!"

I was about to turn arouond a run but something hit me in the back of the neck, as I fell to the ground, I saw Zach fell to the ground. I looked up at the one who knock Zach and me out was Neji. I before I black out, I saw Zach and Jay being picked up by Kiba and Neji, then Shino came over and picked me up, and then I black out.

:: 2 hours later ::

I slowly woke up to something snuggleing up to me, I looked down to see Zach sleeping next to me in a white bed. I got up in a sitting postion, I looked around to see we are in a hopstion room. Jay was sleeping next me in a other bed.

' how on earth can he sleep throught all of this'

Miyu: "Jay wake up Jay wake up!"

I slowly got out of bed so I will not wake Zach up. I walk over to Jay and shack him alittle. He slowly looked up at me.

Miyu: " Jay come on let's get out of here."

Jay: " Miyu, where are we?"

Miyu: " I have no idea, but come on"

I was about to get Zach when I ran into someone's chest. I slowly looked up to see Kakashi. I looked bethind him to see Naruto and the other with their sensei.

Kakashi: " Well hello there who are you?"

Miyu: " I-I ahhhh!'

Jay: " oh cool it's Kakashi"


End file.
